


Impulse

by Ceruleanblue



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, this was stronger than me, you cant tell me they are not married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruleanblue/pseuds/Ceruleanblue
Summary: Olivia and Amanda should really work on their impulse control. Or maybe not.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on ff.net and I apologize for whatever mistakes you guys might find, English is not my first language.

Amanda Rollins looked around the empty office, everyone had finished earlier with their paperwork and the pile of files on her desk only seemed to get bigger. It wasn't like this was her fault. She blamed it entirely on Olivia. While everyone was filling their DD5s and going after perps, Amanda was getting distracted by Lieutenant Olivia Benson. The brunette had shown up to work in a black, perfectly tailored suit that hugged her beautiful body in all the right places; the dress pants making sure to accentuate her ass and her shapely thighs and the blazer curving perfectly against her waist and the curve of her breasts, showing just a tiny bit of olive skin where the two ends meet. It wasn't an unusual attire for the other woman, but the lack of an under blouse underneath the blazer definitely got the detective's attention, that tantalizing patch of skin that led between the valley of Olivia's breasts was begging to be kissed. No, it certainly wasn't Amanda's fault.

As the detective sat there staring at the few papers on top of her desk, her mind began to wander once more. Olivia was a beautiful woman, no one could deny that, and Amanda was still amazed that she got to work in such close proximity with THE Olivia Benson. Olivia was a gorgeous woman indeed, but that was not the only thing that attracted her to Olivia. Her Lieutenant was a strong woman, she exuded confidence with every step she took, she was caring and sweet and she had a habit of always putting other people's needs before her own. One of Amanda's favorite things to do at the precinct was watch her boss. Watch her talk to a victim in a soothing tone in a minute and the next walk into the interrogation room with that aura of confidence surronding her and a fire in those beautiful brown eyes.

Amanda started to wonder how Liv was behind the closed doors of her bedroom. Would she bring her Lieutenant persona? Her voice getting low and husky, ordering her around while those hard eyes looked directly into her soul. Would she thrust her fingers hard and fast, deep inside of her or would she go slow, taking her time while making love to her for the first time? Those same eyes, softer this time, begging for answers Amanda would certainly give even if she didn't knew exactly what was being asked. That trail of thought made the detective pause. She could feel the heat crawling up her pale cheeks and the wetness between her legs growing. She definitely wouldn't be able to focus on anything anymore.

Looking around again, her eyes landed on the open door to the interview room and the sudden thought of Olivia bending her over the large desk with her fingers buried deep inside her while she looked at Amanda's expressions on the two-way mirror popped into her mind. The mental image made her moan softly and she was suddenly tempted to shove one hand inside her panties to alleviate the ache that was beginning to make itself known at the apex of her thighs. But she couldn't, not in her place of work. That was what the rational part of her brain was telling her at least, the other part just wanted her to walk inside that interview room and fuck herself until Olivia's name was the only thing she was able to say.

Eyeing her Lieutenant's office and finding it empty broke the last of her resolves. Olivia had already left for the day and there was nobody else around to witness what she was about to do. Nobody would ever know. With a deep breath and one last look around just to make sure, Amanda stood up from her desk and walked into the interview room, closing the door behind her and ignoring the part of her brain that told her this was a pretty bad idea.

Olivia had spent the last couple of hours dealing with issues she could've lived without; going to chief Dodds' office to brief him about a case they just closed and then to Barba's, arguing with him when he told her they didn't have a strong enough case to help their latest victim by putting her rapist in jail. She was more than happy to go up the ranks to Lieutenant, but sometimes she just wished she could go back to those times when not all of the responsibilities of the precinct fell on her soulders.

When she walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen of the 1-6, she realized, not surprisingly, that there was no one in sight. As she walked further into the room, her eyes landed on Amanda's desk. There was some paperwork still scattered in the middle of the desk, her coat hanging from the back of her chair, her purse was on the floor and her cellphone was face down on top of her laptop. Looking around once again, Olivia peeked at the little kitchenette, wondering if the blonde detective went to get coffee, but when she didn't see any other signs that indicated the woman was there, she decided she must've gone to the crib to get a few hours of sleep before they had to get back to their current case. Fully intending on going home and doing the same, the brunette walked to her office to collect her belongins and leave.

She hadn't seen it as soon as she walked into her office, she was distracted with thoughts of a bath and sleeping in her own comfy bed to notice the other woman through one of the two-way mirrors on the sidewall of her office, but as she sat on her desk, she noticed something from the corner of her eyes. She had to do a double-take on the image and for a split second, she even thought her tired brain was playing tricks on her. But, even after she blinked a few times, willing her head to stop messing with her, the image of Amanda Rollins on the other side of the two-way mirror leading to the interview room stayed with her.

The brunette stood up and walked the short distance as she watched her detective touch herself, Amanda's chest rising and falling with every rapid breath she took, her lips parted while silent cries tore over her as one of her hands forcibly grabbed one of her breasts while the other worked its way between her legs.

Olivia knew she should just turn around, should just grab her things and go, Amanda still hadn't noticed her, but she couldn't do that. For some reason, her feet were glutted to the floor. She couldn't help the need she felt in the pit of her stomach, the wetness pooling between her legs, the need to kiss Amanda's parted lips and suck on her pulse point down to her collarbones and her breasts. The images of kissing, sucking and nipping at every part of her subordinate's body suddenly invading her mind without permission. Olivia was definitely intrigued over what the woman was thinking that was bringing her so much pleasure. And she couldn't stop the urge growing inside of her and just forget about everything. Fotget she was Amanda's superior, forget where they were and go help the woman in her quest for release.

Taking a deep breath to control her emotions, Olivia turned on her heels. She would go home and forget what she'd seen for the sake of their working relationship and their growing friendship. Or at least try to, with the help of a lot of wine.

"Liv..." Amanda's soft voice filled her office through the intercom and she stopped abruptly, turning so fast she almost lost her balance.

Holding her breath, Olivia watched Amanda intently. For a second, she thought Amanda could see her. After reminding herself that it was not possible for the woman to see her as she watched her moan loudly, her fingers increasing the speed between her legs, she knew for a fact she hadn't been discovered. And as Olivia's brain finally realized what had just happened, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her own lips. Amanda was touching herself with thoughts of her. Even if she wanted to, the older woman wouldn't be able to stop her next movements.

Olivia opened the door gently, standing inside of the interview room, once again stopping in her tracks to admire her detective in the dim-lit room while she masturbated while thinking of her. With that in mind and her confidence growing, she walked closer.

"Fuck, Liv." Was uttered softly from Amanda's tantalizing lips and Olivia definitely couldn't control herself anymore.

"I certainly wouldn't mind doing that." Olivia said with amusement as she perched herself on the desk.

Amanda's eyes shot open in a second, her hands hastily leaving the inside of her clothes as she sat up straighter, trying to conceal what she had been doing. It was futile, of course, as Olivia had been watching her and she could clearly see the moisture coating Amanda's fingers, the flush in her cheeks, her labored breaths and the desire swimming in her bright blue eyes.

"Liv... shit... I- that wasn't... I can explain." Amanda's voice, that was filled with lust a few seconds ago, now displayed the fear and embarrassment she was felling after being caught by her boss in such a compromising situation. Olivia's words being completely lost on her.

"Oh, please, do explain." The Lieutenant's voice still held an amused tone while she walked closer to the blonde, her hands opening a few buttons on her blazer. "Are you going to explain to me how you weren't touching yourself while thinking of me? Because that certainly looked like it."

"I- I'm sorry. I thought you went home and... not that that gives me the right to be doing this, especially here. I'm so sorry. If you want me to, I'll ask for a transfer first thing in the morning and-"

"Amanda, hey, it's okay." Olivia's voice was soft as she stood directly in front of Amanda. As the frightened blue eyes gazed up at her own, Olivia placed a hand on the blonde's cheek, caressing it gently as a soft smile played across her lips. "And even knowing this is incredibly wrong of me, I said I didn't mind. In fact, if I'm being honest with you, sometimes I think about you too. I tried not to. Hell, I'm your superior officer, this goes against everything I should be doing, but I couldn't stop. I'll admit that this is not the best place to have this particular conversation, but I'm not here to scold you, contrary to popular belief, and I don't ever want you transferred from my squad. You kind of grew on me." She finished with a smirk.

"So..." Amanda returned the smirk and stood on slightly shaky legs. "Are you saying that if I kissed you now, you wouldn't have any objections?"

"None." Was the last word that passed Liv's lips before the blonde's mouth met hers in a passionate kiss.

Amanda pushed gently on Olivia's shoulders, forcing her to take two steps back and sit on the big couch next to them. When she was seated, the detective quickly positioned herself on her lap, straddling her thighs as one of her hands entangled itself on soft brown locks while the other ran down Olivia's torso, a small whimper escaping her parted lips as Amanda's hand ran gently over her clothed breast, taking full advantage of the action to push her tongue inside of her boss' mouth. By the time the kiss broke from lack of oxygen, the detective was grinding her hips in search of some much-needed friction.

"Let me take care of you." Olivia husked in Amanda's ear and the only thing the young woman could do was nod her head and stand up when Olivia prompted her to.

When Amanda stood up fully, Olivia's hands went to the half undone buttons on her blouse, slowly opening the ones Amanda had left behind, and slid her green silk shirt down her arms, encountering a black bra underneath. After she tossed the shirt on the chair the woman had previously occupied, her hands traveled to her black slacks and she pushed them down the blonde's hips, past her ass and her strong thighs. Olivia then was met with her matching black panties that contrasted perfectly with Amanda's pale skin and she couldn't resist placing kisses from the valley between her breasts to the hem of her panties, finally satiating her desire to do so and listening to the detective's breath shudder.

Taking a second to admire the half-naked woman in front of her, Olivia took her time removing her underwear. After lowering the straps of Amanda's bra and unclasping the back, letting the soft material fall, the brown eyes went straight to the woman's breasts, her mouth watering at the sight of erect nipples. Breathing deeply to control the fresh jolt of arousal that ran through her body, Olivia focused herself on moving lower, taking the panties off and leaving Amanda completely naked in front of her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." The Lieutenant whispered as she, once again, took a second to admire the woman in front of her.

"Liv, please."

And Olivia couldn't deny her anymore. As soon as the plea left the blonde's mouth, she gently tugged Amanda back into her lap and claimed the woman's lips in a kiss. Her hands, that were placed on the woman's hips, made a slow journey down, squeezing Amanda's ass and eliciting a gasp from the blonde, before running it up to her smooth back, feeling the muscles contract. Olivia's hands ran to the front of Amanda's body next, cupping her breasts and feeling the hard tips pressing agaist her open palms. As the detective tore her mouth away from Olivia's to get some air into her starved lungs, a moan escaped her swollen kissed lips while she felt the jolt of pleasure run through her body from the other woman's ministration on her nipples, combined with the mouth now sucking on her pulse point, trailling kissed up to her jaw.

Olivia's kisses went down to her clavicle, leaving little red marks that would be visible the next day, and then to her right breast, replacing the hand that was already there with her mouth while she gently continues to rub the other breast with her palm. She took Amanda's nipple into her mouth, biting gently on the stiff point and soothing the slight pain with her tongue when she listened to the woman on top of her hiss in pleasure. After making sure the nipple had recieved enough attention, Olivia promptly repeated her ministrations on the other one until Amanda's hips were once again grinding down on her and quiet pleas were uttered from her lips.

"Olivia... Liv, please, I need you." She whispered when Olivia's hands finally reached her thighs, running teasing patterns up and down.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you. I got you." The Lieutenant whispered and kissed Amanda softly once again, pulling away to look deep into the sea of blue in front of her, now darked with lust. She had always loved her detective's eyes and she was certain she could get lost in them forever.

Placing a hand around the blonde's waist to secure her on her lap, Olivia's other hand ran throgh her folds and she gasped, surprised at the wetness she found there, and the desire within her grew.

"That's all for you. This is what you do to me, Lieutenant." Amanda husked and bit her earlobe, encircling her arms arond her boss' neck to brace herself.

Olivia promptly slid her fingers in circular motions on Amanda's clit, watching her throw her head back with a moan and grind her hips harder. Taking advantage, her lips once again latched on the pale throat while she felt the detective's wetness coating her fingers this time. For one second, her brain screamed at her that this was wrong, that they should definitely not be doing this at the precinct, but when Amanda's husky voice asked for more, she realized she didn't care at this particular moment.

She firstly inserted one finger into the blonde's opening, not wanting to hurt her even though she was wet enough already, and when Amanda's hips gave an excited jolt forward, she inserted another one, watching with pleasure as Amanda sank down on it, taking both of her fingers with ease. For the third time, she took another second to admire the woman panting on top of her. Amanda's blonde hair fell on her back while some strands were stuck to her sweaty face, her eyes were closed as she took the pleasure she so desperately needed. Her mouth was half-open, emitting soft moans, her cheeks and chest were flushed and her breasts bobbed slightly with the movements of her body. She was a vision, and Olivia realized she wouldn't be able to let her go after this. She couldn't cope with just one quick fuck at the precinct. She just hoped Amanda felt the same.

Being brought back to reality by Amanda's lips on her own, she took notice of the sloppy way the other woman was kissing her, the needy whimpers escaping her lips and the fast pace of her grinding hips. She also noticed the wallls around her fingers contracting. Gripping Amanda's waist tightly, she curved her fingers inside the woman and rubbed her clit quickly, hearing the long moan as her body let go and feeling the blonde collapse on top of her.

Olivia gave Amanda a few moments to ride her orgasm and gently removed her fingers from her core, circling the spent body with both of her arms while the blonde recovered. Amanda felt safe tucked in Olivia's embrace. She just had the best orgasm of her life with the most amazing woman in the world and now she was laying on top of said woman, utterly spent. She knew she was ruined, she was well aware that sex with anybody else would never compare with the sex she just had with Olivia Benson. But she discovered she was okay with that.

Moving her head a little from the position on Olivia's shoulder, the blonde started to place kisses on her neck, biting gently on her pulse point and making a trail up her ear. Amanda didn't know if this was going to be her only opportunity to be with Olivia like this, so she was damn well going to take everything that her Lieutenant was willing to give.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Amanda said. "And I've been wantin' to take this blazer off of you all day." She smirked as she reached for the two buttons Olivia had left in place.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really. You have no idea how distracted I've been watching you walkin' up and down this mornin'.I couldn't take my eyes off of you." She confessed and Olivia noticed, with no small amount of pleasure, that her southern drawl was a little stronger.

"Well, we can't have that, can we? I think you should take it off." Olivia smirked.

"Hm, I think so, too." And with this, the blazer was removed and, once again, Amanda pushed Olivia's shoulders, making the woman lay down on the sofa with only her bra and dress pants. "Do you have any idea of how fucking stunning you are?" She whispered, looking deep into brown eyes and palming the breasts that were now partly exposed to her.

"Amanda..." The woman arched her back and her head rested more firmly on the armrest. "Please, I'm so close." And Amanda took pity on her.

Moving Olivia's pants along with her panties and the bra, Amanda's fingers greedily ran through the wet heat between her legs, causing a loud moan to escape the brunette's lips. Olivia was already in the brink of her own orgasm after giving Amanda pleasure and watching how the blonde came on top of her, so it was easy for the detective to insert two fingers into her opening. Curving them up, she soon found Olivia's sweet spot, making another moan past it's way from her throat. Satisfied with her discovery, she leaned over and took one of the erect nipples into her mouth, flicking her thumb on the brunette's clit at the same time. It didn't take long for Olivia to scream Amanda's name and fall back on the couch, a satisfied smile on her lips after the blonde kissed her once more and settled herself in her chest again.

They stayed there for a few minutes in complete silence, just enjoying each other and basking in the moment they just shared. Amanda tucked safely in Olivia'a embrace while the other woman used one of her hands to run through blonde tresses.

"Maybe next time we can do this in a more appropriate place." Amanda broke the silence and chuckled.

"Next time, hm?" Olivia arched one eyebrow in amusement and looked down at the blonde.

"I- I mean... if you want, that is." She said shyly. "I didn't mean to presume anything, it's just-" The brunette stopped the rambling woman with a firm kiss to her lips.

"Next time I'm going to sprawl you on my bed and have my way with you. Slowly. Deal?" Olivia's tone almost mimicked the one she used on perps and Amanda felt the spark of lust ignite once again inside of her.

"Only if I'm allowed to do the same."

"You got yourself a deal, Georgia Peach." Amanda rolled her eyes at the nickname and Olivia laughed. "Now let's get out of here, I don't need to get caught naked with my equaly naked subordinate on top of me." She grinned as Amanda seemed to realize she was, in fact, still naked.

They both got dressed, stealing glances at each other between articles of clothing, and as soon as they were presentable again, they took their belongings and were walking out of the precinct hand in hand, matching smiles on their lips and content looks on their faces.

"C'mon, let me take you home." Olivia pulled on Amanda's hand, indicating the direction of her car. Amanda's smile widened, knowing that by home, Olivia meant her own apartment.

It was still too soon for them to be discussing this, they still had a lot of conversations to have, but Amanda knew that one day, she'll be able to call Olivia's place her home.


End file.
